marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent (Earth-9602)
Summary During World War II, government scientists were working on a "Super-Soldier formula" to transform a man into a fighting machine with cellular samples from an alien corpse. They administer the formula, as well as solar radiation, to a young man named Clark Kent, a volunteer for the Super-Soldier program. The mixture of the formula and the radiation gave Kent incredible powers and abilities, including super strength, heat vision, and flight. Reporter Jimmy Olsen, who sneaks into the Super-Soldier program laboratory, makes a deal with the government: he will not tell the world about the project if the government makes him the "official press flak" for the Super-Soldier. Super-Soldier gains a sidekick for a short time called American Girl and becomes a member of the All-Star Winners Squadron, also known as the All-Star Winners Society. Clark Kent is romantically interested in Lois Lane and dismayed when she marries Lex Luthor, a cold-hearted billionaire. Super-Soldier, aided by Sgt. Rock and his Howling Commandos, Jimmy Olsen, and Mademoiselle Peggy, fight Major Zemo, a member of HYDRA, a Nazi organization, who was secretly working for Lex Luthor, the behind-the-scenes leader of HYDRA and friend of Adolf Hitlerhimself. In March 1942, Super-Soldier "had the war all but won nearly single-handedly until the rise of Ultra-Metallo", in the words of Jimmy Olsen. Ultra-Metallo was a massive robot later revealed to be sent by Lex Luthor. The fight between Super-Soldier and Ultra-Metallo started in Washington, D.C. and made its way to above the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Super-Soldier sacrificed himself to take down Ultra-Metallo, the two of them sinking beneath the icy waters, with Jimmy Olsen as one of the few witnesses. Instead of reporting to the world that Super-Soldier was dead, Jimmy Olsen instead reported that Super-Soldier had retired, after declaring the war won by America. Fifty years after Super-Soldier's battle against Ultra-Metallo, the JLA discovered the frozen body of Super-Soldier. After thawing the great hero out, he joined the team as their de facto leader, and began working at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent.He soon discovered that Lex Luthor was still alive and well, having injected himself with Green K, a part from the meteorite that landed next to the space rocket so many years before, to greatly lengthen his lifespan, though it turned his skin in a hideous shade of green. Lex Luthor, with Hydra at his side, first kidnapped an aging Jimmy Olsen to give Super-Soldier a message. Jimmy returned, badly beaten, informing Super-Soldier that Hydra was in Washington, D.C. Super-Soldier headed there, where he discovered that Lex Luthor and Hydra had revived Ultra-Metallo, who was now being powered by Green K itself, which Super-Soldier was weak to. Super-Soldier, discovering that lead would protect him from the harmful Green K, used an enormous lead pipe to take down Ultra-Metallo before it could detonate a "K-Bomb" at the White House. Super-Soldier finally exposed Lex Luthor for the criminal he was, and Luthor was incarcerated. After taking down Luthor, he fought against the monstrous alien known as Doomnaut. Super-Soldier is gradually getting weaker due to the fallout of the K-Bombs that were inside Ultra-Metallo when he defeated it and Lex Luthor. Apparently, in the alternate future where Lobo the Duck exists, Super-Soldier, among many other heroes, is dead. Power and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown Name: '''Clark Kent, Super-Soldier '''Origin: Amalgam Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Meta-mutant '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invulnerability, Longevity, Superhuman Hearing, Self-Sustenance, Superhuman Smell, Immortality (Type 1), Regenerative Healing Factor, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Super Scream, Enhanced Vision, Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat, Genius level intellect Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown Speed:''' '''Unknown Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 100+ Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown Durability:''' '''Unknown Stamina: '''Nigh-Limitless Range:' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Archer Rifle: Clark uses an archer rifle to disarm or injure, but never kill. Uniform: Clark's Super-Soldier uniform is water and fire-retardant, and made of lightweight titanium. Vibranium-steel alloy shield: Clark wields a shield that is extremely aerodynamic and is virtually indestructible (it can only be destroyed by tampering with the molecular structure). Intelligence:''' High. Kent 's mind works with extreme speed. '''Weaknesses: None Notable